Lunaticks
, also spelled Lunatyx, is a rabbit-like choju that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 28. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace One of the first choju created by Yapool, Lunaticks was responsible for draining the moon of its magma and leaving it a barren wasteland. Upon arriving on Earth, Lunaticks began to feed on its magma as well, but he would only feed on nights of a full moon in the month of October. Eventually, Lunaticks was discovered one night while he was creating abnormal volcanic activity near a public hot spring and TAC began to assault the monster. Lunaticks managed to down one of their jets by launching his eyes at them, but rather than continue fighting, he burrowed underground to resume feeding on the magma from within the Earth. When Minami informed Hokuto that her past was deeply connected to Lunaticks, they took matters into their hands and transformed into Ultraman Ace. Drilling into the Earth to confront the Choju, Ace was initially overpowered by Lunaticks's recharged strength and the unbearable heat surrounding them, but managed to fight through to stop the Choju from feeding. Desperately, Lunaticks caused a cave-in with his eye bombs and retreated to the surface with Ace right behind it. The two resumed their battle on the surface but Lunaticks appeared to have gotten more powerful after his meal of lava and began overpowering Ace, whose color timer started blinking under the assault. After a long and fierce battle, Ultraman Ace emerged victorious after he hurled Lunaticks into a volcanic eruption (that was created when Lunaticks returned to the surface,) which set Lunaticks on fire and burnt the choju alive. Trivia *Lunaticks' resemblance to a rabbit by appearance and by getting around by hopping was meant to be a humorous aspect. **It is also a play on the Japanese folktale of the rabbit who wanted to jump to the moon. *Lunaticks's roar is a heavily disguised roar of the Toho Monster, Sanda. *Lunaticks's name is derived from the English term, "Lunatic," which defines a mentally ill, or insane person. Ultraman Mebius Lunaticks reappeared in episode 44 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. During Mebius' battle with Mebius Killer, GUYS was sent to dispose of a large crystal object that had landed on the moon. However, the crystal had created a field that caused their airship to malfunction, crashing into the moon's surface. Guided by the advice of Hokuto (the host of Ultraman Ace) through Marina's thoughts, GUYS managed to get their smaller aircrafts in order to destroy the crystal. As they were ready to attack, the crystal released the Choju, Lunaticks to attack them. Lunaticks fought back by attacking GUYS with his Gas and Fireballs, but thank to the assistance of Hokuto, the crystal's field was destroyed, allowing GUYS to escape, despite Lunaticks's interference. Lunaticks continued to attack GUYS. Hokuto saw that Mebius had defeated Mebius Killer, and decided to assist GUYS by transforming into Ace. Ace and Lunaticks fought each other as GUYS was left to destroy the crystal and sure enough, Lunaticks was destroyed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Trivia *Much like the majority of monster in this series, Lunaticks's ability to breath fire is replaced by the ability to spit fireballs from his mouth. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Lunaticks reappeared in episode 10 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Lunaticks is partnered with the monsters Nova and Saramandora and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies which the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave, but Salamandora and Lunaticks double-teamed Gomora and beat him down. Before the battle could progress much further, both Salamandora and Lunaticks were destroyed by the appearance of four black ships that would immediately reveal themselves to be King Joe Black. Trivia *Lunaticks does not appear in the opening credits (,along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, King Joe Black, and Zetton). Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Lunaticks reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Mukadender, Cherubim, Angross, Gromite, Frogos, Birdon, Jasyuline, and Alien Valky. Then was killed along with Jasyuline by Ultraman Belial during the final battle. Lunaticks was one of the monsters to make up Beryudora's left arm. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Lunaticks along with many other monsters are seen cheering for Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultra Fight Victory While Victory was kept busy with the new and improved Ace Killer, Yapool summoned Lunaticks to kill Ginga. Victory then decided to use the Knight Timbre to bring Shepherdon back to life, the process temporally knocking away Victory Killer. Victory Killer then got back up, summoned his Gudon Whip and fought Victory again until the knight slashed him across the chest with his glowing sword twice and finally finished him off with the Knight Victorium Shoot, while Shepherdon finished off Lunaticks with his Victorium Flash. Ultraman X Lunaticks appeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Daichi and Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and struck Greeza right in the center of his chest, Lunaticks, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Lunaticks's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Lunaticks, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Data - Cyber= Cyber Lunaticks Using the data of Lunaticks's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Other Media Ultra Zone Lunaticks reappeared in the TV series, Ultra Zone. During episodes 12 and 13, Lunaticks emerges from underground and is seen attacking a city in which a couple and several generated Hoes are residing in. The provoked Hoes merge into a giant Hoe and battle the Lunaticks, sending the choju into retreat. Ultraman Galaxy Lunaticks reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a very high chance of getting Lunaticks. Gallery Ultraman Ace 580850_1369905919.jpg 41e248f1.jpg Lunaticks-Ace-1.jpg Lunaticks v Ace.png Lunatyx 4.jpg Lunatyx 5.jpg Ultraman Mebius Lunaticks 0.jpg Lunaticks 1.jpg Lunatyx 8.jpg Lunatyx 9.jpg Lunaticks 4.jpg Lunatyx 0.jpg Lunaticks 3.jpg Lunatyx 6.jpg Lunaticks_2.jpg Lunatyx 10.jpg Lunatyx 7.jpg 142506613816234.jpg Ace v Lunaticks.jpg Ace v Lunaticks 2.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora vs Lunaticks Nova & Salmandora.jpg Ultra Fight Victory Lunatyx_Victory.png Shepardon vs Lunatiks.jpeg Other Lunaticks_pic_I.png Lunaticks_pic.png 05_749sfva6s8.jpg Lunaticks_movie.png Lunaticks movie I.png Lunaticks.png Lunatyx Spark Doll.png|Lunatyx's Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga Movie Special LUNATICKS-VICTORY.jpg lunatyx_figure_bandai.jpg|Candy toy figure of Lunaticks, by Bandai. lunaticks_01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Lunaticks lunatyxfigus.jpg|Figure of Lunaticks, by U.S. Toys. ja:ルナチクス id:Lunaticks Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:100 Monster Army